


VID: A Very Short Song

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: For theMay 2018 Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Fandom Quote Fic ChallengeOne of the quotes is from a Dorothy Parker poem "A Very Short Song"I found thisjazz performance of the poem(from a group who now goes by the name"Twin Talk")  and decided to make a fanvid as my May fanart quote contribution.The poem is very melancholy and sad... so the video is as well. It also has some unpleasant moments from Phryne's relationship with Rene, hence the "Non-con" warning. There's nothing here that wasn't in the show, however.





	VID: A Very Short Song




End file.
